Expect the Unexpected
by MagnificentMichelle
Summary: Demi Lovato and Alex Deleon. Nuff said. One-Shot. Could be a multi-chapter story!


_**I love Demi Lovato and Alex Deleon together! So this is a one-shot! :)**_

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Demi danced along the beat of the song as she wiped the tables. Buisness was slow at Linda's Bakery. Demi worked full time at her aunts bakery. She was one of the few employers but everyone decided to take the day off, since it was fourth of July, except Mitchie. She had friends and family but she didn't feel like fourth of july was going to be anything special this year.

She sang along with the words as she swayed her hips back and fourth. She's been saving up money to go to warped tour with a group of her friends so she picked up a job at her aunts.

She didn't notice she had someones watching eyes glued to her. As soon as the song ended, Mitchie paused in a pose and then applause erupted. Mitchie's skin jumped out from her bones as he held her a hand over her heart.

"Do you usually do a little entertainment act everytime you get a costumer on a slow day?" A guy with bright green eyes with a few specks of hazel and an five o'clock shadow appearing on his face. His bright white teeth sparkled just like his amuzed eyes.

"Do you usually sneak up on girls while they're dancing?" Demi smirked.

"Ahh, you're a feisty one. Touche. Alex." He offered a hand.

"Demi." Demi smirked. Its obvious he was attractive but something about his tone seemed like he was playful. And she was sick of serious.

"What are you doing in a bakery all by yourself on fourth of july?" Alex asked as he took a seat on a bar stool. He leaned on his elbows as he stared at Demi on the other side.

"I could ask you the same." Demi said as she took out chocolate chip cookie out.

"I asked you first." Alex smirked as he took the cookie.

"I'm saving up money to go to warped tour with a group of friends." Demi said as she wiped the counter down.

"Ahh, you're into bands? Name five bands that are in your iTunes at home." Alex said after he swallowed the cookie.

"All Time Low, Linkin Park, Fall Out Boy, We the Kings and Paramore." Demi said without skipping a beat.

"Nice line up." Alex said.

"Now, you didn't answer my question." Demi said with a smile.

Alex looked at this girl. He swears he's never met anyone that can pull off the long light hair with pink on the bottome and dark brown eyes. Her skin tone complexion was glowing under the dim lighting and her tattoos didn't look trashy. He was amused in finding out their meanings.

"Earth to Alex." Demi said waving a hand in front of his face,

"I'm sorry what?" Alex said slightly blushing he was caught staring.

Demi blushed as she noticed he was just staring at her.

"I said what's your answer to the question?"

"Oh, well, I'm visiting with a group of friends and I got hungry. I'm really adventurous and I love to explore so that's exactly what I did. And I happen to stop at this shop. I'm kind of thankful I went off on my own." Alex smirked at Demi's blushing face.

"Oh so your not a local?" Demi asked.

"Nope. But Texas' weather reminds me of Vegas weather. Both dry and humid." Alex joked.

Demi laughed and nodded her head.

"I've never heard anyone laugh the way you just did." Alex admitted lowly.

"Its cute." He added as he realized he said that aloud.

"Thanks." Demi said as she held back a laugh.

They continued talking until the sun went down. People started crowding around the bakery and all over the streets as they waited in anticipation for the fireworks.

"Alex!" Marshall came running into the store.

"Dude, we've been looking everywhere for you! Fireworks man, they're starting!" Alex Marshall jumped up and down as he held onto Alex's shoulder. Demi and Alex laughed as they watched Marshall run back outside.

"I'm sorry about.. Him. He's a hyper one." Alex said as they heard a loud boom coming from outside.

"Wanna go watch the fireworks with me?" Alex nervously asked.

"I can't." Demi said.

Alex's smile wiped off his face as he looked down with a nod.

"Its not that I don't want to. Its just I'm watching over the shop. I can't just leave it unattended." Demi said with a small smile.

She knew Alex was something special. And Alex knew that they had an instant connection.

"Close up. For 15 minutes." Alex said as he offered a hand.

Demi looked down at it and back to his green eyes.

She bit her lip as she nodded slowly. She took of her work apron as Alex opened the counter door for her and followed her out of the store.

Demi made extra sure that it was locked and succure.

"Demi, I'm sure no ones going to break in." Alex laughed as the sounds of fireworks were heard in the background.

Alex took her hand and they ran through the crowds of people. They managed to run into a small lake.

"Alex! Where are you taking me?" Demi said in between laughs.

"Just trust me." Alex said as he looked back at her and smiled.

They ran till the found an empty spot. It was getting dark, the sky was a dark pink with a beautiful orange.

Demi gasped as she admired the sky. Every firework relfected on the lake water.

Alex looked down at Demi and smiled. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

She looked up to him, brown meeting green as she smiled.

He looked at her eyes then at her lips. Demi's face turned serious as she noticed Alex glancing out her mouth.

She gulped as she blocked out every noise around her. It was just him and her.

The lights from the fireworks helped Alex find Demi's face. He closed his eyes as he leaned in.

Demi closed her eyes and met him halfway there.

Just like the fireworks going on around them, they both had a set of fireworks going on around their stomach.

When the pulled apart they smiled at each other. No words were exchanged just big smiles and a few more kisses.

Demi thought this fourth of july wasn't anything special. Boy was she wrong.


End file.
